Explanations
by KnightRogue
Summary: 8/11/01 The conclusion has arrived! Everyone wants an explantion that Terry can't give. Now, there's only one person that will truly listen to his problems.
1. Default Chapter

Explanations  
By KnightRogue  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brother and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Just go away." Dana's muffled sob came from behind her closed front door. "You've said it all before. Nothing's changed. "  
"But Dana…" Terry McGinnis's voiced pleaded with a hint of desperation. "I can explain."  
"Explain what?" Her voice grew sharp. "You can explain why you stood me up at the dance? Why you've run out on me more dates than you've stayed?"  
The shrill sound of a cell phone going off interrupted the tirade.   
"Explain that! I can't and I won't! No more excuses! Not anymore." The sounds of her crying leaked through the closed door to the teenager waiting outside.   
"But Dana…" Terry tried again.  
The phone shrilled again.  
"Just…go." Dana's sobs intensified. "It's over. Just please go! I don't want to see you anymore."  
The sounds of a male's footsteps echoed in the hallway inside. Pacing towards the front door, they promised trouble to the troubled teen waiting outside.   
As the phone rang for the third time, Terry cursed as he reached for it and was forced to trudge back down the path outside.   
  
***  
  
"McGinnis! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bruce Wayne's voice boomed through Terry's aching head as he half ran, half limped after the pair of thieves he'd just surprised.  
"I've got it under control." He coughed.  
"You haven't got anything. Let the police handle those guys. You need to be after the ringleader."  
Terry slowed as he heard the whine of the approaching sirens. Turning back to the scene of the crime, he slid into stealth mode as he scanned over the area. He fought back the urge to cough again as he gazed through exhausted eyes at the various symbols dancing through the cowl's visor. "I think he's gone." Batman rasped as he took in the trashed computer lab.   
BAM! Terry's vision blurred and greyed out as the business end of the thick metal bar crashed into his skull. Stars swam before his eyes and Batman fell to his knees as the last robber made good his escape.  
"McGinnis!" The voice roared through his head again and grew tinny. Terry fought to remain conscious as the sound of police footsteps began to race into the building.  
  
As Wayne's scathing voice echoed over him and throughout the Batcave, Terry was hard pressed to follow the lecture. His chest burned and his throat hurt with the onset of a nasty cold and his head throbbed from the concussion the metal rod had given him. He tried to nod in all the right places in the conversation as he inwardly promised his body two hours of sleep before school started for the day. As he reached up to touch the growing knot on his head, his shoulder screamed a reminder from last night's nocturnal activities. Pulling himself back to the matter at hand, he tried to enter a plea in form himself.  
"Bruce."  
The interjection went unnoticed.  
"Bruce!"   
Again, he went unnoticed as the former Batman continued to criticize Terry's lack of finesse and the botched capture of a particularly canny band of computer data thieves.  
"How could you not notice the suit was damaged? Did you just expect to push a button and nobody see you? Didn't you even check? They saw you coming a mile away!"  
"Bruce. I'm sick and I'm tired and I've got school in three hours. Can I go home now? We can go over this tomorrow. Today. Whatever. After school, I mean. That is if Mom doesn't ground me for a million years for not coming home again…" Terry's voice trailed off as he finally focused on the aged blue eyes glaring at him.   
"Give me the suit."  
"What?"  
"Give me the suit. Obviously you need to reevaluate your commitment. You've grown lax. You're making stupid mistakes."  
"My commitment is fine!" Terry interrupted.  
"Then explain tonight. You knew better. I've trained you better than that. Obviously you've decided to ignore that training. As of this moment, you're out of the suit."  
"You're firing me? Just because I made a mistake?" Terry's head increased its pounding as the import of the older man's words began to sink in. "Fine. I'm outta here. I really don't need this right now." He threw the backpack at Wayne's feet and stumbled up the steps out of the cave.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been!"   
For the third time that night, someone else was yelling at him. "I was working"  
"Don't give me that! I specifically asked you to watch Matt while I was at work, and yet you again pawned him off on your friends. Do you think I have the money to keep paying them for babysitting?"  
"Mom. I'm sorry." He paused to once again cough against the fumes that had seared his lungs three nights ago as Batman. "Mr. Wayne called and I had to go in."  
"Don't give me that young man! Nobody calls out a seventeen year old at 11 pm for a job. I've watched the news. I've seen what's going on. Your school called me yesterday. You're one step away from flunking out and now you're out 'til…" Mary McGinnis paused to look at the clock. "6 am! That's not a job! You're out with those gangs again, aren't you?"  
"No! I swear! Call Mr. Wayne! I've been at work."  
"I will not wake up Mr. Wayne at this hour. This is exactly what happened before, and I can see it happening again. I was hoping he could keep you out of trouble. Lord knows, I couldn't. But all you've managed to do is take advantage of that sweet old man."  
'Sweet old man?' If the situation hadn't been so serious, Terry would have laughed at that statement. As it was, he tried once again to defend himself. "If you'd just call him, I know he's up…"  
But Mary McGinnis had only paused for a breath. "Is it drugs?" Without waiting for an answer, she stared at her wayward son. "Now we're back where we were before. Only this time I don't have your father to send you back to. I would have thought for at least his memory, you would have tried harder."  
"But I have! I'm not in any gang! And I'm not doing any drugs. Mr. Wayne will tell you! If you'd just listen for a second!" The pounding in his head blurred his eyes and caused his empty stomach to twist even tighter as he tried to explain. "I wouldn't! Not after Dad…" His voice broke and trailed off as he recalled with a shudder the results of that horrible day.   
"I'm calling the school today and talk with your Guidance Councilor. Maybe he and your councilor at Juvenile can come with a solution. I haven't been able to. I'm sorry Terry, but I've got to do something. I've got Matt to think of too, and he's at that impressionable age where he thinks these kinds of things are cool."  
"You just want to get rid of me again, don't you?" Terry spat out bitterly. "You never listen!" He headed to his room and slammed the door. "Don't bother calling Juvie. I can find somewhere else." He grabbed a wad of clothes and his unopened schoolbooks and stuffed them into a bag along with his personal computer. Storming out of his room, he brushed by his mom and out the door of the apartment.  
"Terry!" His mother's cry echoed down the hallway.  
He didn't look back.  
  
***  
  
Sitting outside Max's apartment building, the cold of the cement bench seeped through and stiffened already aching muscles. Dozing in the pink haze of dawn, he started as a familiar voice called out to him.   
"Up kinda early, aren't you? Or did you ever even get to bed?" Max looked with sympathy at her friend sitting in front of her. "Rough night?"  
"You have no idea."  
"I bet I do. The gossip mill is already running at full tilt about your breakup last night. I've had six calls already from Chelsea and Blade. They told me that Dana means it this time."  
Together, the two started toward the hovertrain platform and school.   
"Terry. What's wrong? You're limping!" Max took a closer look at the tired figure next to her.  
Terry brushed it off. "Nothing that won't heal. And believe me, I've got plenty of time for that now."  
"What happened? You mean your not?" She gestured toward the backpack on his shoulder.  
"Nope. I've been fired." It took all of his control to keep his voice casual.   
"But how? Why?" The conversation slipped to a whisper as they joined the press of students crowding towards the front doors of Hamilton High.   
"I'll tell you later. It's a long story." Terry ignored the glaring stares Dana's group of girl friends was giving him. He looked, but Dana was nowhere around.   
"By the way," he said, following Max to their fist class, "can I bum a placed to stay tonight? Mom and I…" he trailed off as the bell rang and the teacher called for order.   
Max took a moment when the teacher was occupied to IM him a quick answer. 'Sorry. Mom's cousins are in town with the parents. They'll be leaving in a couple of days and your welcome then. Your mom kick you out?'  
Terry didn't reply, but concentrated on staying awake. The aspirin he had took while waiting for Max earlier had done nothing for his cold or the pounding in his head and chest. Words blurred on the screen in front of him as he fought to stay alert and figure out where he was going to go after school. Wayne's place, he was fired. Home was out. Dana's, not likely. Max's apartment, full. He tried to remember if anyone else he knew would let him bunk out until he could get Wayne to listen to him and call his mom.   
  
The next class was no better. Dana, Blade, and Chelsea completely ignored him while the rest of the class whispered at their cold looks and IM'd each other at every opportunity the teacher's back was turned. On his way to third period, Nelson and his cronies had been particularly obnoxious about his break up with Dana. If he hadn't felt so miserable, he would have taken Nelson up on the barely concealed challenge. As it was, Terry only had time to swallow another two Tylenol before sliding into his seat in history. He remembered something important was due in class, and he prayed it wasn't one of Mr. Hilbrorn's famous quizzes. He slumped down in his seat and tried to avoid notice.   
The strategy worked until his lungs betrayed him. He began to cough.   
"Mr. McGinnis. How nice to see you." The sarcasm dripped from Mr. Hibrom's tongue. "Perhaps you would be so good as to start the collection of the term papers for me."  
"Uhmmm. The rest of the class sniggered as Terry's brain finally kicked in and remembered what it had forgotten.  
"Let me guess." The scorn was evident over the laughs of the other students. " The dog ate your homework. Or perhaps something else more exotic." Mr. Hibrom paused. "Why don't you take a visit to the Vice Principle's office? I'll join you there after class. We wouldn't want to take up anymore of your valuable time."   
As Terry got up and made his way out of the classroom, something mentally snapped. Instead of heading down the hallway towards the school's offices, he turned and limped out the front door to the city beyond.   
  
To be continued…   



	2. Explanations 2

Explanations  
By KnightRogue  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Author's Notes: To everyone who reviewed this story and gave such positive feedback, Thank You! You kind words have been more of an inspiration than any muses I may possess.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stopping just short of the atrium leading out of the school, Terry looked across the opening to spot a familiar face. One he had never hoped to see again was striding across the open space towards the hallway where he was standing. With the man was another figure Terry was desperate to avoid, the school's guidance councilor.   
'Great. Mom called in the Juvies.'  
Ducking around into an empty classroom, Terry waited for the pair to pass before attempting another escape. Peering through the crack left by the opened door, he grew cold at another sight greeting him. Following the two councilors, his mom was talking animatedly to a stern looking Bruce Wayne. All thoughts of bluffing his way out of the situation fled. Acting solely on instinct, Terry froze and waited for the hallway to clear. It seemed as if Bruce had joined his mother in a campaign for more 'counseling'. Betrayed by a mentor who knew what he'd been up to and had trusted him to keep his secret, Terry mentally raged at the sight, filled with an undeniable need to escape. As the footsteps echoed down the hallway towards the school's offices, he seized his chance and bolted towards the exit.  
The blinding sun only gave him a moment's pause as it stabbed through his eyes and into his aching head. Half running, half limping, Terry made his way to the hovertrain platform and his only means of escape. Entering the terminal, he had enough presence of mind to avoid using his passcard. Knowing it was a means of tracking him, Terry instead used an old trick, one he hadn't used since his days running with the gangs, to slip onboard the train leading to the main downtown hub. From there, he could lose himself in the crowds that passed though there daily. Even Wayne, for all his surveillance, would have trouble if he bothered to look. It wouldn't be impossible, but Terry intended to make it as difficult possible to be found. As for his destination, there was only one place that was safe right now. One place nobody would look. One place that would not, could not throw him out. Ever.   
  
Bruce Wayne listened with only partial attention to Mrs. McGinnis's lecture/hysterics beside him. He had tried to phone the teen repeatedly after he had stormed out of the cave, but the Batphone had remained silent. Regretting his momentary anger at the teenager who had assumed the title of Batman, his concern ran twofold. First, he had forgotten to check Terry over from his return and Bruce knew he'd been injured. His fear had manifested in the form of anger from the close call the teen had had and he had taken out the increased adrenaline on him without thinking of the results. He prayed that the injuries were not severe since Terry hadn't mentioned them. The second concern had been blown up out of proportion before he could stop it. Knowing full well from past's experiences how worked up Mrs. McGinnis could get about Terry's late night 'job', Bruce had tried to run interference, but this time it had proved impossible. When contacting Terry had proved to be impossible, Bruce had contacted Mrs. McGinnis. Without pausing for breath, she had launched into a verbal attack. She had raged over Terry's lack of attention, frequent absences, bad grades, and late nights. She had cried over her fears of Terry's return to the streets. 'If she only knew.' Bruce thought. Protests to the contrary had fell on deaf ears. Giving up for the moment, he questioned about Terry's whereabouts. She had informed him of Terry's dramatic exit and her subsequent calls to the school and Juvenile. 'In short,' Bruce thought, 'she was afraid once again she had lost her son.'  
Bruce had tried to stem the growing tide. Unfortunately, events had already been set into motion. By insisting on accompanying Mary McGinnis to Hamilton High, he hoped that his role as Bruce Wayne, leading citizen of Gotham, would prove to bring a more reasonable discussion of Terry's future to the two gentlemen walking ahead of him. If he played his role carefully, Bruce hoped that before the end of the day, Mary McGinnis would relinquish guardianship of Terry to him. In essence, he wanted for the two counselors to agree that Terry needed a strong male influence to 'settle him down'. With his money, influence, and persuasion, Bruce Wayne entered the high school's offices with the intent to acquire another 'son'.   
  
Mr. Hibrom was irritated at the second interruption of his class. Snatching the printout from the hapless student aide who had delivered it. Scanning it quickly, he snarled out "He's not here."  
Cringing at his teacher for the next period, the aide stammered. "Do you know where he is? The computer showed him present for this class…"  
Ignoring for the moment the increased whispers of the curious students, he snapped out. "I excused him to the Vice Principle's office. You may find Mr. McGinnis there. " He returned his attention to the class and pointedly ignored any other questions from the student, who quietly left the room.   
Returning to the guidance office, the aide repeated the teacher's words.  
"I checked with the secretaries, but Terry hadn't been there. They don't know where he is. "  
"What do you mean, he's gone? " Picking up the phone, the guidance councilor called to confirm the aide's words.   
With every moment that passed, Mrs. McGinnis's agitation increased and Bruce's hope for a peaceful outcome sank. Another trip to Mr. Hibrom's classroom had confirmed the teen's withdrawal. Further questioning of Terry's friends had indicated that something was greatly wrong. The gossip of his breakup with Dana had permeated throughout the school. Dana herself had confirmed their last 'discussion', but she did not know of Terry's current whereabouts.   
Max had also been called into the office. While she publicly had denied knowing of Terry's whereabouts, she had privately hinted to Wayne that she wanted to talk with him. A quick nod of his head had her waiting outside the offices for his appearance.   
"They think he's suicidal. He may hurt himself or someone else." Bruce growled to her as Max escorted him to the waiting hoverlimo. "They're going to get the police involved now. I can only hope now that Barbara can be reasonable about this. Nobody else seems to be."  
"Everybody else thinks it's something to do with Dana. Nobody else knows what's going on," she replied. "They have no idea about, you know."  
"You wanted to say something to me?"  
"Terry said you fired him."  
"I didn't. I'm restricting him from the suit. He's had too many close calls recently."  
"You know, he's hurt." she stated, matter of factly.  
Bruce turned to her, blue eyes piercing. "How bad?"  
"I dunno. He wouldn't say. I do know he was coughing a lot and limping." She slid into the driver's seat and headed towards the Manor. "Nice car!"  
"He was caught in a chemical spill several nights ago."  
"I think it's more than that. He's sick. And on top of that, he's tired. Don't you ever let him sleep?"  
"I warned him that being Batman was a huge responsibility. He made the decision on his own."  
"It's not that he doesn't want to be Batman, it's just that he also has to be Terry McGinnis as well."  
"It didn't get any easier for me."  
"But you had help. There was Alfred…" She ignored his savage look. "Oh please. I've played with your computer a few times." She continued on. "You weren't having to be somebody else for your family. You just were." Her voiced trailed off at his bleak expression. "All I'm asking is to give him a break. He's trying. He really is."  
"Hopefully, if we can find him in time, I'm going to rectify that situation. I'm hoping to have him live at the Manor with me. That should cut out a lot of tension with his family. And I can monitor his grades and sleep pattern more effectively."  
Max pondered that for a moment. "I could help…"  
"Don't start." Bruce growled out threateningly.  
Silent for a moment, she offered, "You know, breaking up with Dana may be the best thing that's happened to him."  
Bruce looked at her questioningly.  
"He won't appreciate it much now, but Dana wasn't good for him. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but Terry can't put in the time to maintain her. Especially with 'the job'."  
"I'm sure that he'll appreciate the sentiments, but right now, our task is to find him. And without getting all the miscellaneous agencies involved."  
"What about Commissioner Gordan? Can't she help? I mean, she already knows everything and all."   
"I'll talk to Barbara privately. The point is, I don't want him hauled off to Juvenile before I have the chance to defend him. I want to find him, not drive him away with threats of being locked up somewhere for something he didn't do."  
"So where do we start?"  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Expalnations 3

Explanations  
  
By KnightRogue  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been with the others. Emotions are hard to write! The problem is that I know where I'm headed with the story; it's getting there that's proving harder than I thought. I know where point A is and point B is; connecting them is both easier and more difficult than I envisioned. Sometimes the characters take over and write in their own scene, and then I'm stuck trying to make it work within the context of the story.   
For those who continued to give me such wonderful feedback, thanks again. It means more to me than you'll ever know!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was all Max could do not to stare and shriek 'Shway!' every two seconds as she watched the master at work down in the cave. Sure, she had seen and even helped Terry a time or two, but this was something totally different. Bruce Wayne worked the inputs of the Batcomputer with the ease only the best of hackers could imitate. Her own skills, while not inconsiderable, were well below this level. Watching his hands on the keys more than the monitor, she resolved to take some solid mental notes.   
It was barely two minutes after he had sat down when she heard the first muttered, "Damn." Not able to restrain herself any longer, she looked up at the vision in the monitor.   
"You cracked the school's monitoring computer that fast?"  
Without even dignifying that with a reply, Bruce punched a few more keys to enhance the image on the screen.   
"He was hiding in a classroom while we were there."  
Max looked confused for a moment. "You mean this morning? With his mom and all? I saw all the action. Believe me, if I had those folks after me, I'da hidden too."  
"The question is, where was he planning on going?" He looked questioningly at Max.  
"I'm not sure. I know he was asking around for a place to bunk out for a while. My parents and their friends are in town, so I couldn't. Dana and her friends are obviously out. His home is definitely a nope. You think he could be headed back here? I mean, he knows that you're his alibi. If anyone could square it with his mom, you'd be it."  
"You're forgetting last night."  
"But still, you're the only one who can bail him out."  
"We'll know shortly." A few more strokes of the keys showed Terry leaving the school. Bruce frowned at the image. "He's hurt."  
Max didn't comment on that.  
"He was heading to the hovertrain platform." Another quick click of the keyboard pulled up the passcard accounts for Gotham Metro. "He's not listed for that time period."  
"Big surprise there. He's the one who taught me how to bypass that."  
Wayne let that one slide.   
"Camera images show him boarding the train for downtown. We might be able to pick him up there."  
Wayne grunted. "Not likely. Not unless he wants to be. He's learned that much."  
A tap of the keys pulled up the main Gotham station. Setting the computer up for a face-imaging program, he set up a scan on the computer's camera inputs and settled back to wait. "One thing's for certain. He doesn't want to be found."  
  
* * *  
  
It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. He just hurt, period. Terry leaned back against the warm granite stone. "Well Dad, I screwed up again." He paused as if listening to a reply only he could hear. "Mom's pissed. She thinks I'm out causing trouble again." His bitter laugh turned into a wracking cough. "Me. I'm Batman now, or I was. But I already told you that. What you don't know is that Bruce fired me today." Terry waited for the inaudible 'Why?' "I screwed up. I was tired and I didn't think. I had a term paper due, and all I wanted was to go home, finish that, and get some sleep. Instead, I blew three weeks of surveillance. The bad guys got away. He was right to be pissed." With more than a touch of irony in his voice, he continued, "I didn't listen to Bruce anymore than I listened to you. Maybe I'm not cut out for this superhero stuff."  
Terry continued. "And remember Dana? You really liked her. She broke up with me because I'm Batman, or was… " Terry paused. "She couldn't understand why I kept having to leave her and I couldn't tell her. I know it's not fair to her. She'll be better off without me. But you know what? I miss her. I really like her. And I was kinda hoping… someday."   
"You know. I started this whole Batman thing because I screwed up that last day with you. I've tried to make it up since then. I've tried to make it right. And I did bust Powers. I kept doing it 'cause I hoped you'd be proud. And I know somewhere you are. The problem is that nobody else is." His voice broke. Unbidden tears pressed against the back of his eyes.   
Trying to recover for a moment, his fingers traced over the rough etchings in the stone as if seeking comfort from one he could not ever touch again. Warren McGinnis. The fingers followed the familiar pattern over and over. Swallowing a lump that kept rising in his throat, he tried to continue on.   
"I thought Bruce would help. I mean, I know he can't tell them what I'm really doing and I'm not asking him to. But he could'a stopped mom. And I can't go back to Juvie. I know you never asked, but it was bad there. Worse than you ever imagined I couldn't tell you what it was like. I still can't. I just know I can't go back. I can't."   
"Dad, I'm scared. I don't know what to do." When no answer was forthcoming, he couldn't restrain a sob. His head throbbed so much; he could feel the blood pounding through it. The sunlight became too intense and he was forced to keep his eyes closed against it as he once again fought down the nausea. Breathing deeply didn't help; his lungs wouldn't allow it. His body had fought the fight to stay going too long. Giving up, he slumped against the grave, unconscious.   
  
* * *  
  
"You know, you've got one angry mom out there." Commissioner Barbara Gordan's voice echoed down into the cave from the top of the stairs. Without waiting for a reply, she clomped down the stairs to the two waiting people at the computer.   
Bruce didn't look up, intent on the images flashing on the multi screens above the terminal. "Have you found anything?"  
"Nothing worthwhile. Mrs. McGinnis is convinced he's run off to his old gang. Any chance you'd want to correct that viewpoint?"   
"Have you found out anything?"  
"I've questioned most of his friends and I've got my ear to the street. I've unofficially put as many of my people on it as I can get away with without blowing this up to a public debacle. The last thing we need, or he needs, is this to be picked up by the 'nets."  
Max ventured a question. "Are you gonna take him to Juvie if you do find him?"  
"Not if I find him through the back channels. Or should I say, Bat channels." She addressed Bruce again. "What the hell happened between you two anyway?"  
Bruce finally looked up at his old protégé. "A misunderstanding."  
Max interjected. "Bruce fired him."  
Bruce gave Max a look that quelled her back into silence.  
"I didn't fire him. But I did pull him out of the suit for a while."  
"About time."  
"We've been over that before. The focus is now to find Terry."  
"For god's sake Bruce. You've got a teenager who's running around playing superhero at night, getting beat up in the process, and a mother who's having hysterics not knowing what's going on. Don't you think it's time to give it up for a while? If nothing else, he might graduate high school instead of sleeping through it."  
"You didn't listen to me when you were that age either."  
"But I wasn't out there by myself. You were there. And so were the others."  
Max couldn't help it. "You were Batgirl?"  
  
To be continued…  
  



	4. Explanations 4

Explanations  
  
By KnightRogue  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Author's notes: Yes. To all of those who have written me, this will eventually be a Terry/Max deal. But it's a ways in coming. I plan on finishing this segment up with one more chapter. The next story, tentatively called "Implications" will deal more with the Terry/Max relationship. Again, thanks for all the wonderful feedback. This was one of the hardest chapters to write and it's those little words of praise that you write that keeps me at it.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Max could understand Terry's frustration with Mr. Wayne sometimes. Questions were practically bubbling out of her and she was tired of being ignored. Gordan was obviously not going to rehash the past and Wayne was too busy scanning through computer screen after computer screen to answer. Sick of standing on the sidelines, Max decided she'd be better off back tracking down friends in Gotham for the search. Terry may be trying to hide from the rest of the world, but he had sought her out this morning and she could only hope he would do so again.   
Clearing her throat, she tried to inject a "'Later!" into the ongoing discussion. Whatever the other two were up to, they never acknowledged her ascent up the stairs. Making her way to the garage, Max borrowed the hoverbike that Wayne had lent Terry from time to time and headed back into town.   
  
Clouds had sealed over the sky and a light drizzle had started to fall. Evaporation of the rain hitting the hot ground caused tendrils of mist to gather up and rise; giving the graveyard an eerie look. One persistent tendril did not dissipate like the others, but thickened and swirled around the prone figure lying there. The light rain had failed to awaken the teen, but as the mist crept over him, he blinked his eyes open and whispered. "Dad?"  
The mist slowly enveloped Terry, and then gradually fell apart as it rose up into the sky. He felt groggy and tired. Rolling over, he tried to sit up, but the ache in his head wouldn't let him without serious warning signs from his stomach.   
He stared at the darkening sky; evening was coming on. Any other night, any other time, he'd be at the Batcave right now; getting briefed on the night's mission. That singular feeling of relief; of one night to himself was buried under the weight of guilt. That tonight, there wouldn't be a Batman patrolling the streets, preventing the tragedy that had occurred over a year ago to his family. Accompanying those feelings was a deep, penetrating sadness; a sense of failure and even anger. He'd tried until he was tired of trying. For him, it had proved impossible to play two roles; not with family and friends close by. For the first time, he understood the distance Wayne had kept himself from the world. It was the only safe alternative. He regretted leaving the Cave. Regretted that Batman wouldn't be out there to save the day. Without Batman, Terry had to face returning and picking back up the shattered pieces of his life. There would be no superhero to save the day for him.   
For just one moment, when he'd awakened, he thought he'd heard his father's voice. Now in the silence, he closed his eyes and tried to bring back the feeling. Unfortunately, the aches in his body dissipated the sensation like the mist into the sky. Try as he might, the voice did not return and Terry drifted back to sleep.  
  
Barbara had left the Cave to initiate her own search for Terry. Steepling his fingers, he sat staring at the computer for a moment. Reaching an internal decision, he picked up the phone and began dialing the beginning of a series of calls; the results of which would not be completed for several hours. After the last final conversation, Bruce Wayne was content. Whatever Terry decided to do in the future, he would now have a new home at Wayne Manor with all allegations against him dropped. Given a strong authority figure, Terry's mother had been almost relieved to release custody to him. Trying one last time, he dialed the number to the teen's cell phone. Not surprisingly, there was no answer. Setting one last search up on the computer, Bruce prepared to wait.   
  
Frustrated, it was all Max could do not to slam the door shut and kick it behind her. She'd tried all the places she could think of, and probably a few she shouldn't have, without any success. Wherever McGinnis was, he well and truly did not want to be found. After taking a quick shower and gathering her school downloads, she barely made it to the apartment on time. Mary McGinnis had left for work earlier, leaving a neighbor to watch Matt until Max arrived. Throwing down her stuff in a corner, she pried Matt off the vidphone. Eager to talk, Matt was full of the gory details of Terry's disappearance. Or what little he knew of it anyway. With the usual snide comments about his older brother, Matt rehashed with a relish the argument Terry had with his mom. Speaking to an unusually attentive audience, he gloated over the details. Finally winding down, he was quiet and went to fetch the little homework he'd been assigned.   
Working side by side on the various school assignments, Max noticed the lack of questions that were normally forthcoming from the small boy. Deciding not to press the issue, she continued to work on her computer and let Matt be.  
"Mom was really mad at Terry today."  
"Uh hmmm." Her voice was non-committal.  
"I mean, really mad."  
"I'm sure she was more worried than mad. Moms are like that."  
"She was really, really mad. She told Terry to go away."  
"I thought you liked being an only child."  
"I do. But Max, what happens if mom doesn't want me either?"  
"What?"  
"I heard mom talking to Mr. Wayne before you got here. She said that Terry should live with him now."  
"Matt. Your mom loves your brother. She's just really worried right now. Terry's over helping Mr. Wayne with his job so much, that they decided that Terry should live over at his house. It doesn't mean he's not your brother anymore."  
"But what if she gets mad at me? I mean, like if I spill cereal on the carpet or something? I don't want to go! I want Terry to come back!" The last was almost a wail, and Max gathered the boy in her arms.   
"Listen to me. You aren't going anywhere. Your mom loves you too much. Terry's just going to live with Mr. Wayne so he can help him out with his job. It doesn't mean you won't see him again, and it definitely doesn't mean your mom is getting rid of you. Terry will tell you that too as soon as he comes back."  
"Mom said he ran away."  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He enjoys picking on you too much." Max tried to inject a tone of confidence into her voice.  
"Yeah." Reassured, Matt climbed back into his seat and began working again. "He'll be back soon. He goes there every time he gets mad at mom."   
Trying to sound super casual, Max asked him "You know where Terry is?"  
"Yeah. He's even taken me there sometimes. He made me promise not to tell."  
"Matt. I promise not to tell your mom, but I'm trying to find him. Where is he?"  
"Why?"  
"He's my friend. My best friend."  
"I dunno…"  
"Matt, please?"  
"He went to go talk with dad."  
  
To be Continued   



	5. Explanations 5

Explanations  
  
By KnightRogue  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Sorry everybody, I've been on vacation and hadn't had time to finish the story. Because of the positive support everyone's been giving me, I wanted to post something for you all. I know this chapter is short, so please forgive me. Again, thanks to you all!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It took awhile to drag the information out of Matt. He liked the attention, but clearly this was a subject too raw to easily divulge. With careful questioning concealing an impatient need to get going, she finally drew out the entire story.  
It seemed that Terry was in the habit of visiting his father's grave whenever he was troubled about anything. Sometimes, he took Matt along. It was a way for the two brothers to bond, to remember the past. If there was anywhere Terry would consider safe, sacred even, it would be there. It was remote and unoccupied, at least by the living, most of the time. It was unlikely that anyone would find him there. Having sat through several hours of debate between Mr. Wayne and Commissioner Gordan, Max was willing to collect a small fortune in bets that no one had even thought of Gotham Resurrection Cemetery. It wasn't even on the maps of places being searched right now. If it wasn't for Matt's slip, she wouldn't have guessed there either. As it was, she debated making a quick call to Wayne before going to check it out.  
Matt's troubled glance at Max when his mother came home cancelled that idea. Clearly he wanted his brother found. On the other hand, he was nearly as afraid of betraying Terry's trust and facing his mother's views of 'betrayal'. He knew his mother well, and her divorce with their father had not been amicable. The knowledge that Terry had brought him to the cemetery would not sit well at all with her. It certainly wouldn't help Terry's case as a responsible teenager. Max made an instant decision. It wouldn't accomplish anything to drag Matt into this mess. Putting on an act that would have won her an Oscar on any silver screen, she acted upbeat and positive for Matt and his mom. She reported there had been no updates, but she was sure Terry was just hiding out at a friend's house and would show up soon. Max reiterated Terry's high points again to his mother for her reassurance while mentally wanting to smack him up side the head for disappearing. With one last show of support and a quick wave to Matt, she left.  
To her credit, Max did consider leaving a message for Bruce Wayne. But, she reasoned, he hadn't exactly come clean with her and she was tired of all the mysteries. It would do him some good to cool his heels for awhile. She justified her decision that if she did find Terry, there would be time enough to call Wayne then.   
The first stop was back at her apartment. As usual, it was empty. "Damn," she whispered. She'd half hoped, that despite Matt's prediction, Terry would have made his way back over to her place to hide out. Creeping around graveyards at night, no matter for what benevolent reasons, did not appeal to her at all. Flipping open her PDA, Max quickly searched the news articles for a location. Grimacing at the webcast of Powers' pretence of graveside grief, she quickly noted the cemetery's location and headed back out.  
  
It was getting harder to focus his eyes. Retching at the nausea induced by his throbbing headache only increased the pain running through him. For the first time that day, Terry would have welcomed anyone showing up. The Juvie counselor himself could show up with shackles in hand and Terry would have willing went. Whatever was wrong with him was getting serious, not better. It was harder to breathe, impossible to stand. Tears slipped down his face. He needed help and none was forthcoming. Curling his body into a tighter wedge, he panted lightly and waited. For what, he didn't know.  
  
The engine noise died and the silence was smothering. Eyes more accustomed to city light glare strained to penetrate the blackness. Calling Terry's name softly, Max paused and waited for an answer. Hearing nothing, she sighed. Taking two steps back, she sprang forward, grabbed the top of the gate, and swung herself over it. Dropping lightly to the earth, she began her exploration.   
The information on the PDA hadn't given much detail about the exact position of the grave. She had tried hacking the cemetery's computer, but its records only gave references from spots within the grounds. These weren't much help to her as the pitch dark closed in around her as she ventured deeper into the park. Every few minutes, Max stopped and called softly. After waiting a moment for a reply, she moved onwards. Firmly trying to keep an overactive imagination in check, she prayed for the moon to appear from behind the clouds. Any light would be helpful, if only to give her directions. She saved her flashlight in reserve so not to call undue attention to herself. If anybody, 'or anything' she thought, appeared, she figured she could brain them over the head with it and run.   
Deep into the blackness, she stopped. After whispering for Terry for well over an hour, doubts began to flit through her mind. She had ID'd herself several times so Terry would know who it was out here looking. Maybe Matt was wrong. Max knew that she wouldn't be caught dead out here, 'maybe I mean alive...' she mentally punned, no matter who was out looking for her. There were other, better places to hide and Terry didn't seem the type to linger on the morbid. Turning, she started back to the front of the grounds. Large tombstones hid darker shadows and her nerves began to get the better of her. Fumbling for the on switch of the flashlight, she glanced down, and then back up rapidly as a swirl of mist in front of her grabbed her attention.   
She couldn't help the small shriek of terror that slipped past her lips. Stumbling backwards several steps, she narrowly missed tripping over three smaller headstones behind her. Grabbing the nearest to steady her, Max paused and took several deep breaths.  
"Hold it together, Maxine." She mumbled to herself. "It's only ground fog. It rained earlier. It happens." Another, more instinctive side fought to take over. Deep inside her mind, an inner voice gibbered at her to run. While not totally giving into the small voice within, her pace did accelerate to a much higher rate than before.   
Sliding sideways to avoid jogging through the thickening swirl, she kept her eyes on the ground to avoid any potential pitfalls. The flashlight was gone, dropped in her momentary panic. Moving forward toward where she remembered the gates to be, she promised herself to get even with Matt the first opportunity she got. He was probably safe in the apartment, giggling to himself over the thought of her stumbling around in a pitch-black graveyard. Another patch of fog was developing ahead of her again. Obeying a instinct older than mankind, she shifted her path to avoid going through it. The voice inside of her was back, and it told her to avoid the fog at all costs.   
As one area dissipated, another spot would form. Stopping to re-evaluate her position, Max realized she was again heading away from the front entrance and the safety of the lights. Taking herself firmly in hand, she marched forward towards the gates, only again to be stopped by a wall of swirling white. Panic took over. Feet pounding on the loose gravel, Max ran, hoping to get around the temporary wall. No matter what path she took, it reformed several yards ahead of her, causing her to shift direction. With sudden knowledge, she realized she was being herded to an off corner of the cemetery. Figuring that she could climb over any portion of the fence to get out, Max ran to the only clear space left open between her and the graveyard boundary. Dodging a particularly tall headstone in her way, she missed seeing the prone figure on the ground. Sprawling to the ground, her palms and knees stung from the impact of the loose gravel. Max rolled, trying to avoid whatever it was that was laying there in wait. Pushing up, as if a runner leaping from the starting blocks, she started towards the fence. Pausing only long enough to estimate the height ahead of her for the jump, she couldn't say what made her look back. The little voice inside of her shrieked at her to run on, to escape the horror it knew had been waiting for her. Resolutely, Max looked back to face her fear. As she did so, the moon appeared from behind the clouds, illuminating the still form curled behind her. Utterly shocked, Max stopped dead.   
"Terry!"  
  
To be continued  



	6. Explanations 6

Explanations  
  
By KnightRogue  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
Author's Notes: Everytime I think I'm getting close to finishing, the characters grab the plotline and won't let go! I've already started "Implications" and I can't finish this one up to the beginning of that story. * sigh * I'm trying. * grin* Really, I am….  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Terry?" Max called again softly. The all too recent fright had made her leery of approaching the body any closer. When no answer was forthcoming, she took a deep breath and moved forward.   
It was Terry. Now a terror of a different sort took over. He didn't answer, he wasn't moving. In the dark, it was impossible to tell if he was even breathing. Carefully, she knelt down beside him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He was warm, hot even, and slightly damp from the earlier rain. Rolling him onto his back, she leaned over his chest. Max felt him breath way too lightly against her cheek. His chest was moving, but he continued to be unresponsive to her presence. It was time to call in the Calvary.   
Knowing from previous experience that the answering machine would only pick up if it registered her number as calling, Max felt around in Terry's pockets. Trying to avoid jarring him too much, she prayed that he'd kept out of habit the cellphone Wayne had given him.   
"It's about time this damn thing proved useful." Max muttered as she finally found the object of her search. Keying in the security code for the Batline, 'See, Terry, being your sidekick is proving useful…', Max waited for Wayne's answer at the other end.  
"Terry!" The response was immediate. "Where are you? I've been…"  
Cutting off the tirade before it got started, Max answered back. "It's me. I found him."  
"Where? Is he OK?  
"He's unconscious, but I don't see any blood or anything. We're at Gotham Resurrection Cemetery." She started to give directions, but Wayne cut her off.  
"I know the location. What part are you in?"  
Max glanced around, trying to identify any potential landmarks. "I have no idea. I got lost and the fog was forming. I'm somewhere near the east side fence."  
"At the top or bottom of the hill?"  
"Bottom."  
"Look up the hill. Do you see a large monument? One of a kneeling angel?"  
The mists that had been closing in obligingly thinned enough to catch a glimpse of the gleaming marble. "Yeah. How did you know?"  
For a moment there was silence. "I've been there before." Then grudgingly, "Many times."  
Unable to think of a suitable reply to that statement, Max asked, "Are you going to tell his mom?"  
"I'll be there in a few moments. The fewer people we involve right now, the better."  
"But…" The line went dead before she could form the rest of her question. Knowing a call back would be useless; Max sat back, laid Terry's head in her lap, and waited.  
  
Max idly ran her fingers through Terry's hair. She felt the swollen knot on his head and winced in sympathy. Looking around, the mist seemed less menacing now. As if it knew that what was sought had been found, it was content to keep its distance from the couple. To Max, time past slowly. She waited, every few minutes trying to waken her friend, her best friend. Sorrow filled her. Sorrow that she had not seen the signs in him before things had progressed to this point, that there was no one the hero could go to for a rescue. Lying there, Terry stirred once and then was silent. And Max continued to wait.   
  
A shifting and sliding of loose gravel startled her. At the top of the hill, a man with a cane had stopped briefly, placing something on the headstone illuminated in the moonlight before starting down the path where Max and Terry were.   
"Mr. Wayne?"  
"How is he?"  
"He won't wake up."  
Slowly kneeling beside the teenagers, Wayne pulled out a small penlight and examined the still form. Only when he pried open Terry's eyelids to gauge the eye's response did the teen react. Blinking several times at the light, Terry shifted and managed to croak out "Dad?"  
Max tried to hush him as he coughed. She helped Terry to sit up slightly, hoping to aid him in catching his breath. As the spasm subsided, Terry finally looked around.   
"Bruce? Max? What …?"  
"We've been looking for you."  
"But…"  
Wayne interrupted. "Hold still a second." Finishing his once over, he asked "Where are you hurt?"  
"My head hurts. It hurts to breathe."  
"Can you stand?"  
It took several attempts and no little amount of help from both Max and Bruce to pull Terry onto his feet. With another look at the hill ahead of them, Max knew it was a no-brainer that the two of them were never going to get him up it. Wayne evidently had similar thoughts. Propping Terry against a handy monument, he fished around in his pocket for the car keys and handed them over to Max.  
"What about the gate?"  
"It's open. I have the key on the ring."  
Privately wondering why anyone would have the key to any cemetery gates on their ring, she shrugged it off as a peculiarity of the rich. "You gonna be OK here?"  
"I'll be better once you're back. Get going."  
There wasn't a reply Max could give to that, so she started up the hill. At the top, she turned around to check on the two she'd left behind. Terry was still on his feet, but leaning heavily against the stone. Wayne was murmuring something to him, but it was too soft for her to catch. Whatever it was, Terry was nodding in agreement. Turning back to the path, the mist wasn't as thick and the moonlight was able to break through to light her way. Passing the kneeling angel, a stronger moonbeam focused and illuminated the headstone, allowing her to read the family name. It was 'Wayne'.   
"That explains the keys," she whispered to herself. Hurrying on, Max easily found the car parked just inside the iron gates. Getting in, she started it back up the trail to where the two men waited.  
Max was surprised at how anticlimactic it was to get everyone loaded in and headed back to the manor. The only stop was just outside the cemetery gates, which Wayne had ordered her to relock. She supposed the theory was sound; after all, kids had been vandalizing graveyards for a long time. But, with her fright so closely behind her, she couldn't imagine what it would take to convince her to head back there at night.   
The only comment Wayne would make was "Better to be safe." After an ironic glance through the rearview mirrors to the two huddled in the backseat, "Batman won't be up for patrol for a few days."  
Max couldn't agree more.  
  
Back on the grounds of the manor, Wayne had consulted what looked to Max like some kind of security grid. Whatever it was, he nodded once in satisfaction and pulled off of the drive. After a brief jaunt through and around dense trees, ponds, and piles of rocks, she was lost. Max's theory that nothing more could have surprised her that night was suddenly put to an extreme test. With a sudden gunning sound, Wayne headed the car straight towards a solid rock wall. She knew that it was only an illusion created by the best special effects that money could buy. It still didn't help the gasp of fear, the clenching of the body and her eyes that squeezed tightly shut just before the moment of impact. Once through the barricade and into the dark tunnel, she managed to pry open her eyes and stare around. Terry hadn't even flinched as they broke through the illusion. Max supposed that he'd done it enough times that it was ordinary by now. Having been through here once before, riding in the Batmobile that was doing well over two hundred miles an hour, Max marveled that he knew just where in the cliff face the opening was. The opening wasn't that big, and a slight miscalculation would not be a pretty sight. Turning to Terry who was looking more alert, she started to ask the question. Looking back at her, he sensed what she was going to ask.   
"It's the suit." At her puzzled look, he clarified. "The lensing in the cowl negates the effects."  
She supposed it was an adequate answer. As the car came to a stop in the cave, Terry tensed.  
"It seems we have a welcoming party," Wayne growled.  
Following both their looks, Max noticed a figure striding determiningly towards the parked car.   
It was Commissioner Gordan.  
  
TBC!  
  
  
  



	7. Explanations 7

Explanations  
  
By KnightRogue  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay guys and gals, this is it. I'm done, at least with this story. Hopefully it'll tide you over until "Implications" gets going. I've already started it twice, and had to do some major rewrites. I didn't like the way it was going… It's not that I don't want it to be a Terry/ Max fic, but there's got to be another plotline going on as well, or it'll be very boring. Thank you all for your generous praise with this story. It means a lot!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was Barbara Gordan. Despite the looks on the two men's faces, Max took this as a hopeful sign. After all, who else would have known what it was like out there tonight? Taking Terry's hand and giving it a quick squeeze, she popped the car door open and confronted the Commissioner straight up.   
"So what new at the home front?"  
"Nothing." Gordan grimaced. "The least said to everyone, the better at this point."  
Terry was fading fast, but still retained enough composure to ask, "You're not taking me in?"  
"No kid, I'm not. You've got enough troubles without me bringing another set into the equation." She glared at Bruce. "You know how much I'm against this. If you …"  
Bruce interrupted. "You can blame me later. Right now, let's get Terry settled. I want to have him checked over."  
"I brought an old friend. I left her upstairs. " She jerked her head upward. "Here." She moved to one Terry's side. Max took the other. "Let's move." It took both of them to maneuver him up the long flight of stairs. Once on the main level and through the trap door, an in-house elevator took them up to the guest suites on the second floor. Bruce didn't even look surprised at the newest visitor awaiting them. A youngish female in one of the most outlandish costumes Max had ever seen met them there. Jealousy ate through Max's insides by what that outfit revealed rather than concealed. She gave Terry major mental brownie points for not staring. Even half dead as he was, that figure failed to make him even blink. Obviously she was a Justice Leaguer of a newer vintage. With a brief acknowledge to the pair, she brought out a scanner from God knows where and began examining Terry and taking readings.   
Gordan caught Max's eye and indicated the door. She took the hint, and with a last backward glance, left the room. Once safely out of earshot downstairs, Max seized the opportunity to corner the Commissioner and get some questioned answered.  
"So what is going to happen to Terry?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
Max's face indicated a lack of faith in that statement. Barbara sighed.  
"You know I'm against Terry as Batman. I was hoping with all this, that…"  
"Terry would quit being Batman? He won't."  
She sighed again. "I know. He's stubborn. Just like the rest of us were. So idealistic…" her voice trailed off.   
"So what made you stop? I mean, what do you have against being Batman anyway?"  
"I can't explain it." She looked at Max's expression. "Trust me. You have to live through it to understand. I stopped because it was time. Someday, it'll be his too."  
"So why fight it?"  
"Because I don't want to see him go through what we all did. You can see it starting." She gestured towards the ceiling. "Believe me. It doesn't get any easier."  
"So what happens now?"  
"Bruce talked to his mother. If Terry agrees, he'll come live here at the manor. That'll take the family pressure off. And with Bruce's health, it really isn't a bad idea. It makes for a good excuse anyway."  
"And the school? And the Juvenile councilors?"  
"Bruce fixed it all with them as well. He's got a lot of strings he can pull. Monday morning, everything'll be back to normal." A quick grin, "Or at least as normal as Gotham ever gets."  
Max tried to lead the questions back to the Commissioner's days as Batgirl, but it was clear that she had said all she was going to on that subject. As the questions and answers trailed off, they both waited for word from above. Finally, the shuffling and tapping of the cane broke the silence as Bruce descended the stairs. The strange looking girl was not with him.  
"He's fine." he began by way of a reply to the unspoken questions. "Nothing that sleep and antibiotics won't heal."  
Max could sense the unspoken words flowing between the two adults. "Can I go up and see him?" She asked. The tension between the Wayne and Gordan was one she wanted to avoid at the moment. She knew that they wouldn't say anything more in her presence and there was a lot they had to discuss. The fright she'd experienced that night wouldn't be laid to rest until she confirmed with her own eyes Terry's well being.  
Wayne nodded his acceptance. She knew he knew it was important to her. "He should be asleep by now."   
"I won't wake him."  
As Max started up the stairs, she heard the beginnings of a heated conversation whispered below. It faded as she climbed the steps and ended with a bang of the study door. 'Peace at last,' she thought to herself. Peeking around the open door frame of the bedroom, she noticed JLA girl had left. Giving only a moment's thought to how someone dressed like that had gotten out without being noticed by the group below, she shook her head in dismissal. Max crept towards the bed and the still figure lying there.   
He looked worse. Maybe it was the effect of the various tubes running in and out. She recognized the IV hooked up to several, what was assumed to be drug pumps, and breathing mask that was dispensing some kind of mist. What ever that was, it did make his breathing sound easier and the coughing much less. There were the ever-present bruises and some white bandages that concealed a few stitches. 'Yep,' she decided, 'over all, he looks adorable.'  
The thought frightened her for a moment. On the heels of that emotion, another quickly followed. For one brief instant, Max was fiercely glad that Dana was gone. It was a feeling of possessiveness, of having what she did not yet have, but knowing it was possible. Guilt tried to intrude. Guilt over a friendship, and what she had failed, or could have done to do to preserve her two friend's relationship.   
Common sense reasserted itself. Terry's 'job' was the cause of Dana's problems. It was a job, which even if Dana had known the truth, was something that she was incapable of understanding. It was a chasm that no amount of reason or logic Terry could give would ever make her understand. It was a lack, not of knowledge or compassion, but one born out of privilege. Money wasn't what separated them, but a noblesse oblige that perhaps pain and loss could only forge. Max's strained relations with her parents gave her the opportunity to give her a deeper glimpse into the motivations of both old and the new Batman. Maybe she didn't always know the whys, but she was willing to wait, watch, help when she could and accept the reasoning afterwards.   
One blue eye opened. Its twin followed. Their owner stared for a second and then blinked. With a whisper more like a puff of air Terry tried to speak.  
"Thanks."  
"You're supposed to be asleep."  
"Really, I…"  
Max hushed him with a touch on the forehead. "Hey, that's what friends are for."  
Terry was silent, but his eyes conveyed a deeper meaning, before slowly sliding shut. Within a few breaths, he was back asleep. After watching him for a moment to reassure herself, Max finally felt comfortable enough to leave him. Scrounging through the adjacent suite, she came up with a couple of pillows and blankets. Back in Terry's room, she curled up on the lounger and was soon fast asleep.   
An hour later, the two from below made their way back upstairs. Pausing in the doorway, they silently watched the two sleeping teens.   
"Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" Barbara asked quietly.  
Bruce was silent for a moment. "Too many," he replied, turning away. He paused for a moment, looking back into the darkened room. "Let's hope those two stay friends as long as we have."  
Touching him lightly on the arm, Barbara smiled. Then closing the door lightly behind her, she preceded him down the stairs to the hall below.   
  
**  
  
The next day started late. Max had thrown off her blankets as her chrono beeped 11 am. Clothes were clothes and she prayed her weren't so wrinkled that they wouldn't make it through the day. Popping a mint and splashing so water on her face was as much hygiene as she had time for. In a panic, she started grabbing and stuffing her things into her backpack while mentally making a list of excuses to give to the secretaries and teachers at school. Swinging the pack over one shoulder, she tripped halfway down the main staircase before realizing she'd not even checked on Terry before leaving. Muttering curses under her breath, she started back up what she privately called the million-step staircase. Half running, she caught herself just before colliding into Mr. Wayne coming out of another room.   
He grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "What's the hurry?"  
"I'm really late for class and I forgot to tell Terry I was leaving."  
"I've already cleared it with the school. You're off for the day unless you think there's something urgent you need to attend. After a night like last night, I figured we all needed some rest."  
"How did you do that? I mean, I thought only parents could excuse you without major detentions."  
"The principal's a friend of a friend."  
"You must be friends with everyone in Gotham the way you pull strings," Max grumbled, annoyed.  
"Oh, I have my fair share of enemies, both personal and private. For the small things though, I still have a small amount of influence. It helps keep what friends I have."  
For the first time, Max looked, really looked into the face of the man she knew as Bruce Wayne. As she studied the lined visage and the figure bent, but not broken by age, she saw for the first time The Batman that lay underneath. It wasn't as if she didn't know who he was, and who he had been, but for the first time she understood who he was. At that instant, she also felt a sense of release. This man, who sent her best friend out night after night into the worst that Gotham had to offer, did know what it was like. And she was just as certain that he would do anything in his power to preserve Terry for that task. If that meant using his money, or influence to accomplish that task, he would, with out hesitation. A phone call to the school meant nothing to him for her helping Terry. She couldn't comprehend totally why he had devoted his entire life to the Batman legacy, anymore than she understood why Terry was continuing it, but Max was willing, like Pandora, to cling to the shard of hope he represented. And silently, she reaffirmed to herself, like the others who'd gone before her, to help them both in anyway possible.   
As if he could read her mind, he looked at her and said in a voice with more emotion than she'd ever heard out of him, "Thank you. I hope you won't have cause to regret it."  
"Never," Max replied, her voice resolute.   
'Never,' she repeated to herself.   
"Terry said I'd be a part of it one day," she said back to Wayne.  
Bruce gave her a small smile and reached out to shake her hand. "Welcome to our world."  
And Max smiled.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
